


Son point faible

by Emy64



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Broken Steve & Bucky, Codependency, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Bucky, Special Relationship, Submissive Steve, dark story, love in hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Le Sergent Barnes devait magnifier le projet "Soldat de l'hiver" mais aucune torture ne parvient à le soumettre aux ordres d'Hydra. Son esprit est brisé, mais il refuse d'obéir. Il ne sait plus dire qu'un mot "Steve", qu'il répète à longueur de journée.Quand la tête de Zola est menacée par ce projet, il décide de fournir au Soldat ce qu'il réclame pour parvenir enfin à le contrôler.





	Son point faible

 

**Pov omniscient**

 

            Zola soupira en se pinçant le nez. C’était sans espoir. Il faisait face à un mur, et le crâne rouge voulait qu’il le démolisse, mais il avait tout essayé !

_ Nous avons un problème avec le Soldat, reporta-t-il sobrement. Il ne répond pas à nos ordres.

            Le seul opérationnel qui refusait de fonctionner…

_ Forcez-le, exigea le crâne rouge.

_ Nous avons déjà tout essayé !s’exaspéra le scientifique. La manière douce, la torture ! Nous avons même eu un hypnotiseur l’autre jour !

            Et rien ne semblait affecter le soldat américain. Il restait toujours dans la même position, assis par terre dans sa cellule, ramassé sur lui-même, se balançant d’avant en arrière. Steve. C’était absolument tout ce qu’il disait. Quand il ouvrait la bouche c’était toujours pour prononcer ce nom, dans un souffle brisé.

_ Vous avez tout intérêt à le faire fonctionner docteur Zola ! Nous avons investi trop de moyens dans ce projet pour que le seul cobaye valide fasse de la résistance ! Les camps manquent de main d’œuvre en ce moment, vous savez…

            La menace était claire. Si le scientifique ne réussissait pas il serait envoyé aux camps. C’était une menace en l’air toutefois. Il savait qu’il était trop précieux pour être envoyé à l’abattoir. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour sa formule, pour ses connaissances sur ce cube, pour ce qu’il avait accumulé de savoir et d’observation sur le soldat. Du moins… il l’espérait…

            Le scientifique fut congédié brusquement, selon les habitudes du Crâne Rouge. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe en parcourant les couloirs de la base. Et si Hydra le jugeait incapable de mener à bien cette expérience ? Si les menaces étaient sérieuses ? Qu’adviendrait-il alors de lui ? Le doute était insupportable…

Zola entra dans la cellule du cobaye et s’approcha lentement. Les premiers temps il l’avait regardé derrière une vitre renforcée, mais il s’était depuis lors risqué à être dans la même pièce que lui, sans jamais obtenir la moindre réaction. Il était frustré parce que ce soldat était l’unique survivant parmi les cobayes. Il était une totale réussite, mais son psyché avait l’air brisé, et ça compromettait tout le reste. Le scientifique avait de la peine aussi. Toute la journée il observait le pauvre bougre et toute la journée il voyait ces yeux hantés… C’était paradoxal de voir un homme aussi fort que lui brisé à ce point. Un corps de guerrier, et une âme d’enfant brisé pour l’animer.

_ Soldat…, l’appela doucement le scientifique.

            Pas de réponse, pas de réaction, comme d’habitude. Le scientifique ne désespéra pas. Il alla s’installer sur la couche de la cellule, faveur qu’il lui avait accordée dans l’idée de l’acheter, de l’amadouer. En vain… le soldat passait ses journées assis à même le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

            Zola réfléchit en observant le sujet manger quelques heures plus tard. Il mangeait sans appétit, sans goût particulier, par automatisme pur. Mais le scientifique comprit alors qu’il y avait beaucoup à lire dans ce geste. Le Soldat était brisé, mais il n’avait pas la volonté de mourir. Il aurait pu chercher à mourir de faim, ce qui aurait compliqué la tâche de ceux qui s’occupaient de lui, les obligeant à le nourrir de force. Mais non, le sujet mangeait de lui-même. C’était bien la preuve qu’il avait encore quelque chose qui le raccrochait à la vie, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se battre. Il avait espoir, et si Hydra pouvait s’emparer de l’objet de son espoir, alors le Soldat serait le plus docile des agents jamais formé. L’espoir, Hitler l’avait bien compris, faisait accepter les choses les plus extrêmes aux peuples.

            Le cobaye donna lui-même la clef en gémissant pour la centième fois de la journée ce nom. Steve. Zola n’en savait pas davantage. Etait-il seulement en vie ? Il ne pouvait que l’espérer. Mais en attendant il fallait le trouver, et un nom était trop mince pour faire des recherches. Il eut alors une idée pour obtenir du Soldat toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour récupérer la clef de son obéissance.

_ Je vous ai porté du papier, annonça-t-il après une rapide course hors de la cellule. Vous allez pouvoir écrire à Steve, lui laisser savoir que vous allez bien.

            Le cœur de Zola manqua de bondir hors de sa poitrine quand il vit les yeux du cobaye chercher les siens. La lueur d’espoir était faible, il avait toujours le regard mort, mais pour la première fois le scientifique avait réussi à capter son attention.

_ Steve ?

            C’était à croire qu’il ne connaissait plus que ce nom… Mais l’intonation avait changé. Il n’était pas en train d’appeler ce Steve, mais de poser une question. Il y avait là de quoi le manipuler.

_ Oui, Steve. Vous allez pouvoir lui écrire, ça lui fera plaisir d’avoir de vos nouvelles, sourit Zola en lui tendant le matériel.

            L’homme hocha la tête d’un air second et se mit à écrire, à même le sol. Le scientifique resta auprès de lui, absolument subjugué par son cobaye. Il semblait renaître par ce rapprochement inespéré, bien qu’artificiel, avec Steve. Mais le plus étonnant restait encore la beauté de sa calligraphie et la richesse de son vocabulaire, preuve incontestable d’une intelligence éveillée aux yeux de Zola. Son cobaye écrit sur quatre pages pleines, et le scientifique ne se sentit pas le cœur de l’arrêter. Ça ferait de la lecture à Steve… Et finalement le Soldat écrivit bêtement l’adresse sur l’enveloppe, par automatisme.

_ Je vais faire parvenir cette lettre à Steve, s’engagea le scientifique en récupérant la missive.

            Et ce n’était pas une promesse en l’air ! Mais en envoyant la lettre, il enverrait aussi une équipe des meilleurs hommes qu’il avait à sa disposition…

[][][][]

L’équipe arriva à Brooklyn en même temps que la lettre de l’armée. Les hommes arrivaient devant la cible quand celle-ci décachetait l’enveloppe. L’unité envoyée sur place était déçue. Ce tout petit gars… Il ne représentait en rien un défi, il ne justifiait pas la trentaine d’hommes mobilisés. Ils ignoraient à quoi Hydra le destinait, mais quand même…

            L’homme s’effondra à la lecture de la lettre qui lui venait de l’armée. Le chef de l’unité regarda son second avec un ennui évident. Il n’y aurait même pas besoin de se battre, l’homme était déjà une ruine. Trente hommes dépêchés pour ça… Cependant les instructions étaient claires. Ils devaient, au possible, éviter de secouer leur cible. Maintenant qu’elle était devant leurs yeux, ils en étaient d’autant plus conscients. Le pauvre bougre allait se tuer lui-même à pleurer si fort, il faisait déjà une crise d’hyperventilation, et certainement une crise d’angoisse…

Le Docteur Zola le voulait dans les meilleures conditions, donc il fallait qu’ils arrivent à le calmer, et vite. Pour y parvenir, le chef de l’unité ouvrit sa veste et retira la lettre qui lui avait été confiée. Le nom et l’adresse de la cible étaient dessus, et leur commanditaire les avait assurés qu’elle devrait leur permettre de ramener la cible sans difficulté. Sans faire preuve de la moindre empathie, le chef de l’unité tendit d’un geste sec l’enveloppe à la cible. Bien qu’éprouvant toutes les difficultés du monde à respirer, la cible finit par la prendre.

L’unité resta stupéfaite en voyant l’homme se calmer dès la lecture des premières lignes de la lettre. Ils ignoraient tous son contenu, mais elle avait eu un effet quasi magique. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de la cible, mais cette fois-ci c’était des larmes de joie.

_ Suivez-nous, ordonna le chef sans plus d’explication.

            Et la cible obéit sans poser de questions, de son plein gré. Personne ne l’entendit prononcer un mot. Personne ne l’entendit plus jamais prononcer un mot…

[][][][]

Ils ne parlaient pratiquement pas. Quel que soit le moment de la journée, ils se faisaient face, leurs mains toujours en contact avec la peau de l’autre. Souvent c’était le visage. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à caresser le visage de l’autre. C’était comme une forme d’autisme. Sauf qu’il y avait une compréhension profonde qui passait entre ces deux là. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots, ils avaient leur propre langage, fait de regards, de sourires et de touchers.

Le Soldat souriait beaucoup avec son animal de compagnie. Hydra aurait été bien incapable de le lui retirer, puisque à aucun moment de la journée il ne le laissait s’éloigner de lui. Aucune menace ne pouvait être proférée à son encontre, c’était dans le manuel.

_ Soldat, vous avez une mission.

            Et juste comme ça, le Soldat obéissait. Zola suivait la scène avec attention sur les écrans de surveillance. Le Soldat venait d’étreindre une dernière fois Steve avant de se lever pour suivre les agents lors d’une nouvelle mission.

_ Il pourrait aller sur le terrain avec Le Soldat, suggéra le scientifique. Les deux se comprennent sans se parler, il serait un grand atout. Et l’un bloquerait l’autre avec nous.

_ C’est un gaspillage de moyens, refusa Schmidt.

            Il fallait au moins faire quelque chose pour le jeune homme, parce qu’il était clair que le Soldat n’obéissait que parce qu’il l’avait à ses côtés.

_ S’il meurt, vous pouvez déjà renoncer à votre Soldat, le prévint Zola.

_ Il ne fera pas longtemps sa loi avec moi.

_ Croyez-moi, ce type a la peau dure.

            Les pires séances de torture n’étaient pas venues à bout de sa résistance. Steve avait été le dernier ressort, alors que le Soldat avait déjà l’esprit brisé, ne parlait plus mais n’obéissait toujours pas. Et ça avait fonctionné. Steve n’allait pas réparer le Soldat, dans la mesure où le choc quand il avait appris sa « mort » l’avait lui-même laissé muet, mais il le stabilisait et le rendait fonctionnel. S’il perdait Steve, il perdait le contrôle du Soldat aussi.

_ Laissez-moi au moins le soigner ! Dans cet état de santé il ne survivra pas à l’hiver, et le Soldat a besoin de lui. Une dose minime du sérum, avec des rayons, le renforcerait assez pour que nous n’ayons pas à craindre une maladie grave.

            Après des mois d’insistance, Zola parvint à obtenir la permission. C’était risqué, mais quand le Soldat partit pour une nouvelle mission, il commença la procédure, avec des doses bien plus faibles. Il s’en fallut de peu, mais Steve survécut. Il était un peu mieux rempli qu’avant, ses organes étaient sains, mais c’était tout. Sa stature ne rivalisait pas avec celle du Soldat, et Zola ne prévoyait pas de changer ça. Leur relation fonctionnait sur la base d’une co-dépendance déséquilibrée, fondée sur le besoin de protéger Steve. Il fallait que ça reste ainsi.

            Après l’étonnement initial du Soldat à la découverte de son partenaire changé, il y eut une période de méfiance. Il était impossible de le réclamer pour une mission, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr que c’était bien son Steve et pas un placebo. Mais après une semaine le Soldat renversa la situation en demandant plus qu’il n’avait jamais réclamé à Steve. Zola suivit attentivement le développement, ne quittant pas les écrans de surveillance des yeux alors que les deux devenaient soudainement amants.

            Zola fut convoqué pour expliquer ce fait, mais il n’était pas sûr de la cause exacte. Peut-être que la coupure de la société avait effacé le souvenir du tabou de l’homosexualité, permettant au Soldat de réclamer ce qui lui faisait envie… Peut-être que le corps plus sain de Steve le rassurait sur sa capacité à endurer des ébats… Mais il n’y avait pas d’impact négatif. Le Soldat ne parlait toujours pas, il se nourrissait toujours du contact physique de Steve, et il se soumettait toujours à l’autorité d’Hydra.

[][][][]

            Hydra était incontournable au tournant des années 2000. La société ne s’en doutait pas encore, mais la pieuvre était partout, étendant ses tentacules sur toutes les institutions. Le SHIELD, qui était pourtant voué à la détruire, était compromis au-delà des mots…

            Il n’était pas si dur de recruter de nouveaux membres dans ce chaos généralisé. Il y avait beaucoup de postes possibles, et encore plus de candidats. Aujourd’hui Rumlow initiait le petit nouveau en lui montrant le strict nécessaire d’une base Hydra. Il n’avait pas encore gagné la confiance du groupe, alors il devrait s’en tenir aux tâches basiques. La première d’entre elle, et de loin la moins dangereuse, c’était de rester assis toute la journée devant un écran de surveillance. Cet écran était divisé en quatre, suivant les quatre caméras qui épiaient sous différents angles de vue la petite chambre-cellule du Soldat de l’Hiver. C’était resté primordial au programme, après les progrès colossaux que Zola avait réalisés en étudiant cette machine d’homme.

            L’installation était vraiment sommaire. Un lit simple, sans drap ni oreiller, à l’armature en métal, une douche au coin du mur, sans rideau ni bac, juste le pommeau encastré dans le mur et une évacuation d’eau en dessous, un lavabo sans miroir, et des toilettes sans intimité… La pièce n’avait pas de fenêtre, une seule lumière artificielle et froide au plafond. Les murs étaient sombres, nus, tout comme le sol bétonné. C’était assez sévère comme traitement de la part d’Hydra, sachant que l’organisation avait largement les moyens de leur offrir mieux.

            Rumlow expliqua au petit nouveau qu’il fallait consigner absolument _tout_ ce que sa surveillance faisait, _tout_ , quart d’heure par quart d’heure. Il ricana en voyant le petit nouveau rougir. Là ils étaient calmes, assoupis, mais une heure plus tôt le Soldat grognait comme un animal, très occupé entre les cuisses de l’homme qui partageait son espace vital. Le brun s’était fait un plaisir d’être trivial en précisant qu’il fallait noter la durée, la position, le nombre de fois, évaluer le rapport de dominance…

Le partenaire, lui, n’avait pas changé en 70 ans. Personne n’avait osé s’opposer à sa présence après la mort de Zola. Il était évident que l’obéissance du Soldat et son efficacité dépendaient de ce brin d’homme. Quand le Soldat avait perdu son bras gauche, quand il avait dû passer par le long et pénible processus de rééducation, et par plusieurs prototypes de prothèses, c’était Steve qui l’avait aidé à reprendre possession de ce membre, dont il était désormais tout aussi maitre que de son bras droit. Quand le Soldat était en mis en cryogénisation, c’était toujours avec Steve contre lui. Quand il en était sorti, ce n’était jamais avant que Steve le soit, et qu’il soit parfaitement lucide, pour pouvoir prendre soin du Soldat. Et naturellement, quand le Soldat partait en mission, c’était uniquement pour assurer la sécurité de Steve qu’il faisait l’impossible pour atteindre les objectifs fixés par Hydra.

Steve était loin d’être inutile. Il était l’infirmier du Soldat, et sa motivation. Les dirigeants successifs d’Hydra avaient songé à optimiser son potentiel pour en faire aussi le partenaire du Soldat sur le terrain, mais ils craignaient encore que son efficacité soit altérée par le besoin de protéger Steve du danger.

_ Pourquoi le Soldat _de l’Hiver_?demanda le petit nouveau une fois installé.

_ C’est sa saison préférée, ricana Rumlow. Quand il n’est pas sur le terrain il passe son temps au lit, à réchauffer sa chose. On aurait aussi pu les appeler les amants de l’hiver, mais on préfère éviter de les envoyer en mission ensemble, et puis bon… l’amant de l’hiver c’est pas vraiment flippant comme nom d’assassin.

_ Sa chose ?

            Brock eut un nouveau rire, cruel en zieutant l’écran de surveillance. La nouvelle recrue ne comprenait pas, ne pouvant que s’attendrir de la légende du Soldat de l’Hiver, et ne voyant rien sur l’écran qui puisse contrarier cette vision. Le Soldat était endormi, tenant contre son torse le corps de son partenaire.

_ Son mec, sa pute, sa chienne… appelle-le comme tu veux.

_ Son compagnon ?

_ C’est un peu exagéré comme appellation !

_ Mais il l’aime, non ?

            Brock soupira. Il avait lui aussi occupé ce poste en débutant, mais il n’avait pas posé des questions idiotes. L’observation du Soldat l’avait peut-être rendu meilleur amant, parce qu’il avait vu des choses qu’il n’avait pas encore expérimentées, mais ça s’arrêtait là. Ce gringalet servait la cause d’Hydra dans la mesure où il permettait au Soldat de se vider les couilles, ça s’arrêtait là.

_ Le Soldat n’a pas de sentiment. C’est une machine.

            Et à bien y penser, Brock l’enviait presque d’avoir un partenaire toujours prêt pour satisfaire ses désirs et qui ne posait aucune question, qui ne parlait pas. C’était le rêve : le sexe sans les contraintes.

_ Si c’était vraiment une machine, il ne tiendrait pas autant à ce type ! Il a quand même passé plus de 70 ans avec lui !

            Et juste comme la nouvelle recrue les défendait, le Soldat se réveilla et frotta doucement le dos de son compagnon avant de se mettre à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Il ne cherchait pas à le réveiller, il était juste en train de le cajoler.

_ Je crois que tu n’as pas bien saisi comment ça se passe ici. Le Soldat est une machine, un assassin entrainé, pas une personne. Il est à la disposition d’Hydra, il n’a pas d’intelligence propre. Maintenant tu te mets au boulot et t’arrête de poser des questions idiotes.

            Sur ces mots durs Brock quitta la pièce de surveillance en claquant la porte, laissant la nouvelle recrue devant la tâche à accomplir. Alors que le jeune agent s’installait pour consigner les évènements, il se promit de devenir le prochain analyste comportemental du Soldat, parce qu’il y avait bien plus en lui qu’une machine, il en était persuadé en le voyant dorloter son amant.


End file.
